Nagato's Redemption
by Ewean
Summary: Nagato didn't know how could he face Jiraiya and Yahiko at the other side, but apparently the gods had other plans for him before he could finally get peace- now stuck in a new and unknown world, he'll seek redemption for his past mistakes all while taking care of an entire new and crazy family and fighting new foes. He's Uzumaki Nagato and that's his tale. A tale of redemption.
1. A New Earth

**Hello people. So... you might be wondering what the fuck made me write a story about Nagato and Fairy Tail, but the thing is: I love Naruto and I love Fairy Tail, and absolutely love Naruto and Fairy Tail crossovers. However I'm kinda sick of reading 1,000 stories about how Naruto got stuck in Fiore and ended up in Fairy Tail and is very beautiful, smart, powerful and mature and can get any woman at his feet. Don't get me wrong, I love Naruto and all, but that's just too much. So I've decided to write a story about Nagato, who I find to be a very interesting character, seeking redemption for his past mistakes. I actually had to struggle because I was planning to write this fanfiction with Madara as the main character, but luckily I've searched before publishing and found there's already one story about Madara getting redemption in Fairy Tail universe (btw should ever Minipa read this, congrats your story is amazing and I love it and you all reading this should give it a shot) being written, so I will stick with Nagato.**

* * *

"Then... Then I'll break that curse! If there's such a thing as peace, I'll seize it!" Naruto retorted with flaming determination. Could that be the Will of Fire Nagato had heard so much about? This fellow, Naruto, had endured so much pain as a holder of the Nine Tails, yet stood firm to his ninja way. He... he was the Saviour of this World. Now Nagato knew that. Those words... "I'll never give up!"

Nagato's eyes widened as he remembered the exactly same words he'd say to Jiraiya so many years ago. "You... That's..."

"Nagato?! What's wrong?!" Konan yelled worriedly.

"Those words..." The Rinnegan user looked at Naruto with disbelief.

"That's right. They're taken straight from this book." Naruto's eyes went down to the very old book in his hand. "The first novel written by pervy sage. Pervy sage was seriously trying to change the world with this book." As the Uzumaki spoke, Nagato didn't even blink. "And in the end, he says he was inspired by a pupil of his to write this. That was you, Nagato."

"What...?" Nagato couldn't believe this. He didn't want to, remembering his life with Jiraiya- and the way he killed his former master and friend a few months ago. "Is this just a coincidence...?"

"And... the name of the main character..." The blonde shinobi didn't stop talking. His gaze was fixed upon the leader of the Akatsuki. Nagato remembered many years ago, when Jiraiya left- Yahiko had cried for hours. But he remembered finding that very same book. _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_. "... is..." _Is_... He tried to remember, but the name didn't come. "... Naruto!"

"My name is a precious keepsake from him! I can't give up and stain this keepsake!" By now, the Leaf ninja was yelling at him. "I will be Hokage, and I will bring peace to Amegakure too! Believe me!"

 _You are the Saviour of this World._ Nagato could remember both Yahiko's and Jiraiya's voices. This boy... maybe he was the answer he'd spend his life looking for. But things couldn't be so easy. Things were never so easy, how could them be? So he struggled to accept this "How? How can you say that you will never change? That you will not change no matter what?! Can you continue believing in yourself? Can you guarantee it? Can you have such faith in yourself?" The questions left Nagato's moth without him even realizing. He was truly interested: this child, maybe he really was able to bring peace.

"I've experienced pain too..." He remembered his childhood being hated and ignored by the entire village and the future with Sasuke as an enemy. "And there's a lot of pain nesting inside of me too. There's no telling what kind of pain will come after me. But... if I stop believing because of that, if the hero should change, it'll turn into another story from the one my master left behind." Both Naruto and Nagato remembered Jiraiya. His undying wish of bringing peace. "Then it won't be Naruto! I can't write novels like my master did. That's why the sequel has to come from the life I live. No matter how great the pain, I'll continue walking because that's who Naruto is!"

"If the hero changes, it'll turn into another story. You and I are sibling disciples. As students of the same master, we should be able to understand each other. That is what I said earlier" The redhead shinobi blinked for the first time Naruto could remember, his face softening. "I meant it as a joke. You're a curious fellow. You remind me of myself when I was younger..."

"I wasn't able to this in Jiraiya. Nor... wasn't I able to believe in myself" Nagato said with a sad expression. "But you've chosen a different path, and I can see in you a different future." With his eyes focused on the Konoha ninja's body, the Rinnegan bearer removed both his hands from the machines they were both resting in. "I think I shall believe in you..." He put his hands together in a single seal and closed his eyes. "... Uzumaki Naruto."

"Gedō Rinne Tensei no Jutsu" When his eyes opened, Nagato had a determined look on his face, the very same spark of hope he had every single time he told her he could see peace coming. But this jutsu...

"Nagato, don't...!" Konan stepped forward, knowing what the jutsu would do for him. Couldn't he see using this technique with such a low level of chakra would _kill_ him? But of course he knew that. He was willingly giving up his life for this boy.

"Konan, it's okay" Nagato's voice was soft, knowing she was just worried about him. She was always there for him. "I'm making a new decision." He was glad as he said these words, a very small smile on his face. For the first time, Nagato could really feel he was making the right thing, rather than just blindly follow Madara's instructions like one of Sasori's puppets. "A decision I had once given up on."

Naruto tensed up. Even though he could see Nagato meant nothing bad, the blonde couldn't help- not his fault, since the guy was a godlike enemy a few minutes ago."What is it? What kind of jutsu is that?"

"Those who possess the Rinnegan are able to use all the techniques of the six 'Pain'." Konan explained, not makig any effort to hide her sad look. Even though he always seemed unaffected, Nagato hated to see his childhood friend like this. "And are said to exist outside this realm of life and death" Her gaze then went upon the said man, who did his best to keep his hands together. "Nagato's ocular power is the jutsu that controls life and death..." "He is the seventh Pain."

"Gedō..." Nagato still had his eyes closed. The pain was too much, and it was hard to endure spending so much chakra at once. He knew what would happen, but he didn't care anymore. If he could at least atone for what he did in Konoha before his death, it was good enough for him.

 _If he uses this technique with his chakra so low, Nagato will... He truly believes in this child? This strange child has changed Nagato._

"What..." The vessel of the Nine Tails Fox looked around- naturally, he could sense the many chakra signatures suddenly appearing in the Leaf Village. Even Kakashi's chakra he could sense. But it shouldn't be possible, Kakashi was dead. "What's going on?"

"The people in the village are coming back to life!" For the first time since he arrived at the fake tree where the Akatsuki leaders were hidden, Katsuyu - Tsunade's slug - got out of his jacket. Naruto momentarily looked at the slug and then at Nagato in disbelief. _That's what Konan meant when she said Nagato's ocular power was the jutsu that controls life and death?_

"Then..." Naruto spoke, but never finished. His sapphire blue eyes didn't even blink as he watched Nagato's hair change from a bright and, if he had to be honest, - not that he would ever say that - very beautiful shade of red to a snow white. Apparently his hair colour changed according to how much chakra he had in his body, and a lot of chakra did the man have, considering he was no jinchūriki and even so managed to fight and effortlessly destroy the whole Leaf Village on his own, fight him in both his Sage Mode and Six Tails Kyūbi Cloak, and still use that strange ninjutsu powerful enough to bring back from death dozens or even hundreds of people. For the first time, he realized how he would most likely be easily defeated by Pain if it wasn't for Katsuyu helping him.

 _I'll stay and take care of them for a while. Just until they can take care of themselves. It's the last I can do._ They say when you're close to dying, you see life pass right before your eyes. Right now, the memory of the day he and his friends met Jiraiya was all he could think- and how he had failed with him and with Yahiko by becoming what he had became."I'm still in time to save those I've killed since arriving to the Leaf." Nagato slowly opened his eyes, focusing them on the blonde jinchūriki in front of him. "It's the least I can do for them."

"You..." Naruto started, but was quickly cut by the Rinnegan bearer. Apparently he had no intention of holding back his words right now.

"War inflicts death, injury, and pain to both sides." It was clear every single word take from Nagato all of his willpower to say. His body trembled and his eyes closed once again. "There's nothing harder to accept than the deaths of those you love." He forced himself to continue, refusing to die before he was finished. "We convince ourselves there's no way they could die." For the first time, the Rinnegan bearer made a short break before going on with his speech. "It especially can't be helped with your generation. You don't know war." His eyes opened again, the Rinnegan still focused on Naruto. "You may try to find meaning in death, but there's only pain. An unbearable hatred..."

"Senseless deaths... Eternal hatred, and pain that does not heal. That's what war is." As his breath oscillated, the Akatsuki leader kept his hands together "That's what you will be facing in time." Naruto didn't say anything. Instead, his look continued on the man's body.

"Haahah... The book... and you... it feels like... someone... set this all up... Or... perhaps... this is the real work of a god..." Nagato's breath was weak and accelerated. He had no more than a few seconds left, and he knew that; so Nagato hurried up, really wanting to finish his phrase. "My role is over now... Naruto... maybe you can really-" _-bring peace to the world_. Nagato never finished that sentence, but Naruto understood what he meant. Closing his eyes a last time, the Rinnegan bearer's breathing finally stopped. He was dead. Both Konan and Naruto kept there, staring at the dead body of Nagato with both sadness and respect. Despite only coming to know him in the end, Naruto knew his fellow Jiraiya's apprentice was someone to look after- enduring such pain and being able to do the right thing in the end. Being a jinchūriki, Naruto knew how hard enduring pain could be. And from what he's heard, Nagato had endured much more pain than himself or Sasuke ever did. Maybe Nagato's soul could be saved. Konan had similar thoughts, although most of them were memories from her childhood with Nagato, Yahiko and Jiraiya. How they used to be, and how things had gone after they had separated. Just like Naruto, Konan hoped Nagato would finally find the peace he had lived and died for. Unknown for them, however, God had other plans for him right now. For he truly was a Child of Prophecy and Saviour of the World. Just not of _this_ world.

(x)  
(x)  
(x)

A bright light was te first thing he saw as his eyes opened. Right now, Nagato felt like he had been sleeping for a very, very long time. Memories were a mess, he could barely remember Naruto and Konan, the last two faces he saw before dying, and-... His eyes widened as the Rinnegan owner realized what happened. He had died. He set Naruto on the path to find true peace and achieve what both he and Jiraiya dreamed so much about. But if he was dead... _Is this what afterlife is like?_ Because if it was, it was beautiful. Very different from what Nagato thought he deserved. But he already knew the answer for that: being a Rinnegan bearer, he was pretty sure he would realize if he was dead.

Getting up, the first thing Nagato noticed were his legs: no more burning wounds. He could walk again. The second thing was his red hair. The sound of running water Nagato followed until he reached a stream. Just like he had suspected, as soon as he looked at the water surface there was himself: a tall thirty-five years old man with bright red hair and purple eyes - the Rinnegan. He also noticed to have gained weight, though he was still a slender man and pretty pale man. But why in the hell he had awoken in the middle of a only God knows where forest when he was supposed to be dead? What was he doing there?

"What are you doing here?!" An old, female voice yelled from a few meters. When Nagato turned around, the lady's - whose pink hair vaguely remembered Nagato that Konoha kunoichi he had seen during his invasion - eyes widened as she saw his Rinnegan. Even from distance the purple eyes felt like they were looking right into her soul, as if there was nothing in this world they couldn't see. As she tried to run away, the former leader of the Akatsuki pointed his palm at her. _Banshō Ten'in_. Before the pinkette old woman even realized what happened, she had her feet taken away from the ground and flew towards the stranger. "What the... Let me go!"

"Calm down, for no harm I mean to you." Nagato's voice was soft, but commanding. Years of being the leader of a criminal group like the Akatsuki and having to keep ten very powerful S-Rank shinobi under control do it for you. "I just need to ask you some questions." As he said that, he let down the old lady, but didn't drop his guard. At least she seemed to realize he really didn't want to hurt her, though the suspicious look on her face.

"If you tell me who you are and what are you doing in my forest." She retorted in an angry voice. Despite that, Nagato could still sense the fear inside her. It was just easier to hid fear with rage, he supposed.

"I don't really know. Don't even know where here is." He shrugged, looking around once again. "I just woke up here and don't know why. Can you tell me who you are?"

By this time the woman realized Nagato really meant no harm. "You know it's rude to ask someone's name without saying yours." Her answer came in the same angry tone from before. "I'm Porlyusica, and 'here' is my forest."

"Sure... I am Nagato." He ignored her angry voice once again, being able to feel she was a good person. "So, Porlyusica-san... Can you tell if there's a village around here?"

Before she could answer, however, Nagato's vision once again was a blur. Before he even knew that, the man fell to the ground, completely unconscious and Porlyusica had a tick mark on her forehead as she wondered if the gods took for some big cosmic joke occasionally sending random freaks to _her_ \- the only person she knew to hate humans. Not that she knew the gods actually had a finger on _this_ freak's sending.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this chapter felt like a rush, but I wanted to both finish Nagato as a shinobi and start him in Fiore. Don't worry, everything shall be explained in the future. Of course the whole plot is not going to be about Nagato messing around in the magic world, since I find fanfictions like these very annoying - never coming to a point. I'll try to write at least 2,000 words per chapter and not hurry up since it's very annoying also, I'm gonna give sometime for those who like Nagato and not keep time skipping just to reach the canon.**

 **Thanks for reading, see ya around.**


	2. Destiny

**When I published this story, I wasn't expecting for this much reviews and all, so that made me very happy. Thanks everyone, that means a lot. As I'm writing this new chapter (and reading the reviews of the first one), someone mentioned a very important thing I've forgotten to say. I'm not such a big fan of romance stories, and absolutely hate harem. Beyond that, I also am not a lemon writer. So I think it's important for me to be very clear from now on:**

 **1\. This story _will not_ have focus on romance. It'll probably still happen, but won't be a major thing.  
2\. There's no way in hell I'm gonna make this a harem story, nor will I write lemon scenes just for the love of it. Perhaps _implicit_ sex will occasionally be mentioned, but it'll be an even lesser thing than romance. Also, most of it will be through sex jokes, not a real thing.  
3\. I'm definetely not writing: Nagato x Lucy, Nagato x Erza _,_ Nagato x Mirajane, Nagato x Ultear, Nagato x Meredy, Nagato x Sayla or some fuck like this. I'm very tired of those girls. While I like most of them, I'm also tired of reading _so much_ about them, specially Erza (don't get me wrong, Erza is my favorite character in Fairy Tail). Also note that Nagato is a thirty-five (35) years old man right now and the story right now takes place around X776 (don't worry, I won't do crazy timeskips), and Erza, Mira, etc. are all around eighteen/nineteen at X784, so there are very few pairings left for him because I'm not writing him as some random freak who wants to fuck girls 20 years younger.  
4\. As of those of you who may be worried about me doing crazy timeskips just to get to the canon, worried be not cause I'm not doing this. I'll develop Nagato and his relationship with the world around him with a lot of patience and if you're just here because you wanna see a random romance story, you were warned.  
**

 **Thanks if you readied this, so let's not lose anymore time.**

* * *

When Nagato woke up again, he was confused to see himself laying on a bed. _What happened?_ At first he tried to jump out of the bed and get up, knowing from experience waking up in an unknown place wasn't a good sign. But as soon as he moved, the red haired man was forced down once again by a very strong headache. For a moment his vision was such a mess he thought he would faint again, but Nagato managed to keep conscience.

"Don't move!" A familiar voice yelled. When Nagato looked around, he saw that same old pinkette lady - Porlyusica, was it? - standing at the door of the room he was inside.

Nagato's confused gaze didn't pass unnoticed. Sighing, Porlyusica approached him as she prepared for what could be a very long conversation. "Right now, you're totally out of magic. Just calm down and get some rest, you shouldn't even be able to wake up" She didn't realize Nagato got another confused look as he heard the 'magic' word. _Does she mean chakra?_ "Gods... I don't even know how you are still alive!"

"What you're trying to say, Porlyusica-san, is that I am stuck here until I can walk without passing out." The redhead looked around the room again. The walls weren't different from the paper tree Konan had cast to hide them against the Hidden Leaf ninjas. "Looks like you've dragged me here somehow, so... thank you." He did his best to sound grateful as he said that. "But can you tell me where am I?"

"My house. I brought you here when you passed out. I..." By now, Nagato had already realized the woman was trying not look at his eyes. He couldn't blame her, since Nagato himself always found the Rinnegan to be pretty intimidating. "What is the thing with your eyes?" Porlyusica knew she should remember something about eyes like the man's, but she just couldn't.

Nagato looked at her for a few seconds. "I was born with this dōjutsu."

"Dōjutsu..." She repeated the strange word. "Are you a stranger or what?"

"I don't know. Just woke up here... but where here is, I don't know." Nagato's eyes were suddenly on Porlyusica's front door, a few meters away from the open door of his room. "Someone is there."

As soon as the Rinnegan bearer said that, someone knocked at the door. Porlyusica would've asked how could he know that, but she knew pretty well the voice that called from outside. "Porlyusica, please open! I need your help!"

"Makarov, I've already told you to keep that freaks from your guild away" She yelled angrily and went to the door. As the door opened, Nagato saw an overly short old man, but he knew there was someone else. "What is it this time?! You know I hate humans!"

"I know, I know!" The old man raised his hands in defeat. "But Erza here needs your help, please..." Who Nagato supposed to be Makarov stepped aside and a red haired girl timidly walked forward. One of her eyes was covered with an eyepatch, while the other one ran around the place. For a second her gaze went upon Nagato, but she quickly looked away.

"Of course she does. What happened to your eye?" Porlyusica raised her eyes - well, and lowered it again. Makarov wasn't a tall man afterall. "Where did you find her?"

"I didn't. Rob did." Makarov had a saddened face as he said that, but smiled as he looked at the girl. "He's dead, Porlyusica."

"I see..." The pinkette crouched to have a better view of Erza's eyes. "I think I can fix it, but right now..." Her gaze went to Nagato. Makarov saw for the first time the redhead sitting on a bed inside Porlyusica's tree house. "I haven't the right ingredients, since I had to use them on him. If you give me a few days to get them..."

Nagato could hear pretty well what they were saying. As he noticed it was his fault, the man simply knew he couldn't let things just be. All... _this_... could it be a chance for him to make up for what he had done? Nagato didn't know, but he also didn't care right now as he got up from the bed.

"Don't...!" Nagato ignored Porlyusica's words. He felt his vision become a blur, but forced himself to stay up as he approached them. Erza avoided eye contact - Nagato supposed it had something to do with his Rinnegan -, while Makarov watched with a both interested and shocked look on his face. _It can't be... his eyes..._ As experienced as he was, Makarov could recognize pretty well a pair of eyes so unique as those. Porlyusica noticed Makarov's face and knew he had figured out what were the man's eyes.

"I'm fine, Porlyusica-san. Thank you for worrying." The man half smiled, then his eyes lowered to the redhead girl's level. "Erza-san, is it?"

"Erza is just fine" She muttered, still looking at the floor.

Nagato touched her shoulder as he crouched, feeling her body shift quickly. "Don't be nervous, I will help you. Looks like I've used whatever Porlyusica-san needed to help you with your eye, but... I can still fix it for you."

Hearing that the girl finally looked up. Makarov and Porlyusica watched in interest as Nagato put both his hands together and closed his eyes, gathering only enough chakra in order to summon the King of Hell. "Look, what is going to happen is creepy, just like my eyes are" He whispered to her. "But don't be afraid. You can close your eye if you wants to" As he said that, a giant face suddenly appeared. Purple flame was all under it, but it's existence didn't do even a scratch to Porlyusica's house.

Even Makarov stepped back as the King of Hell showed up. Just like Nagato, the creature had the Rinnegan. Erza tried to get away, but Nagato stopped her. "Calm down, it'll do no harm to you. Just close your eye." He noticed her hesitant look. "Close your eye, count up to ten. Then blink three times. It'll be gone. I promise you."

Even scared, Erza did as she was told. The King of Hell suddenly wrapped the girl with it's tongue, but if Erza felt it's touch, she didn't show it. _Four... five..._ She tried to stay calm as she counted. A green energy surrounded her body. _Eight... nine..._ As she reached ten, the girl blinked. At first she almost screamed as she noticed for the first time the thing's tongue was around her. But at the second time, the tongue was gone, though the creature was still staring at her. Something scratched under her eyepatch. As she blinked again, the thing was gone also. She once again felt the scratch under her eyepatch, but this time she really had to rub it.

"What..." The girl felt a very familiar thing as she rubbed. In a second her eyepatch was ripped off - under it, another widened brown eye showed up.

 _How?_ Porlyusica tried to understand what just happened, and so did Makarov. "You... my eye... what..." Erza touched it again, as if she was trying to make sure it was still there. And it was. Not only it was, but she could see perfectly through it.

"Looks good for me." Nagato struggled as he tried to get up, still refusing to faint as his vision blurred once again. "What you think?"

"I..." Erza knew she had to say something, but just couldn't find the right words. Just saying 'Thank you' was nowhere enough. For the first time she really understood she had her eye once again. As tears ran down her face, the girl quickly stepped forward and hugged him. It was his time to be nervous, not used to this kind of physical contact or display of emotion. "I just... I... Thank you, I..."

Makarov smiled at the sight, and so did Porlyusica - though she probably would never admit that -, but he still couldn't stop himself from poking the old lady's arm in order to get her attention. Once he managed to do so the old man stepped out of the house and she followed him, closing the door in the process.

"What is it?" She asked, not even bothering to keep her angry voice.

"Porlyusica, where did you even find him? His eyes..." Makarov looked at the door, as if worried the man could overhear them.

"I've noticed it, Makarov, but what are his eyes anyway? I just can't figur-..." Before she could even finish off, the Fairy Tail master cut her.

"Don't tell me you couldn't figure out... his eyes... they are Rinnegan!" Porlyusica's eyes widened as Makarov said that, her entire body tingling in surprise.

"No way. The Rinnegan... isn't it just a legend?" She remembered reading about the 'eyes of god', as they were called - supposed to give their bearer a godlike power.

"Or so I thought until today. But this man... he has it. Purehito told me about it" The Fairy Tail master looked at the door again. "Things are changing. If the Rinnegan appeared, we're about to see a great revolution in the next years."

"But what can we d-..." Before she could finish speaking, the door opened . They both looked and saw Nagato and Erza talking to each other, but apparently they hadn't caused it to open.

"Right now, the only thing we can do is watch." Makarov said quickly to her. "But he's a good person. I can feel it. I'm gonna ask him to join Fairy Tail." _For what I know, this guy could well be a god walking among us._ God or man, however, one thing was certain - things were soon going to change. Fate was beginning to play through.

* * *

 **I just realized Nagato's King of Hell could be used to restore people. At first I thought it was a Pain-only thing, but then I noticed he used King of Hell in order to bring all those people in Konoha back to life - not only that, but many of them should've been crushed under heavy things, so it's pretty obvious Nagato also restored their bodies just like their lives. Also I first would make the King of Hell pull Erza in it's mouth, but it was just creepy and I wasn't fine with it. I don't think I need to say it again, but only to make sure it'll be _NOT_ a Nagato x Erza thing.**


	3. The Journey Begins

**I know my story probably will not have a lot of reviews in the end, since I've chosen not to do romance a major thing (and people usually are more interested in reading these). But knowing some people have also chosen not reading stories like these because, just like myself, they're** ** _so tired_** **of reading exactly the same thing over and over again, I'm just fine with that. It's better to have two friends at your side rather than twenty strangers who are just there because there's nothing better to do. One thing I've learned from Jiraiya.**

 **I apologize to the guy who suggested me doing Nagato a child once again (sorry, I'm not very good remembering names), but I've already settled a plot and I'll need a grown up Nagato for it. But don't worry with him becoming old, since the Uzumaki clan blood keeps him waaaay younger. I mean, Kushina was between thirty and forty years old, still she looked around twenty even with Kyuubi's regeneration making her age faster. Also someone asked how can Porlyusica and Makarov know about the Rinnegan... that's a plot thing, shall be revealed in time. Thank you all for the positive reviews, and don't even think twice if you've noticed something wrong: tell me. Oh yes, and there was also someone who said about a Nagato fanfiction challenge. Looks like I've unknowingly accepted it :P Whatever, let's go to the chapter.**

* * *

"Are you sure you can walk?" Porlyusica asked. Despite her hate for humans, the woman hated even more not being able to help someone - that, and she was also curious with the man's Rinnegan. She readied about it in story books, but to see the thing... it was different. Even before she could feel the power irradiating from those eyes. "It's a long way until Magnolia."

Nagato smiled. A few... He tried to wonder how much time past since he 'died' casting the Rinne Tensei. Well, it doesn't matter, he supposed. But he would've given almost anything if it would make him able to walk again. And now he was able to walk again. "Yes, thank you Porlyusica-san but I will be pretty fine. It has been a long time since I walked."

It had been a few days since Nagato helped Erza with her eye, time in which he recovered enough chakra to use his Rinnegan without trouble. The worst thing of having so much energy as he had was that once empty, it would take a long time for it to be fully restored again.

"So... you are not going to join Fairy Tail, are you?" His look went up to her as he finished filling up the bag she had given him. "I'm sure Makarov has invited you to"

"Yes, he did." Nagato had a sad look on his face. "And it looked nice, really... as much as this 'guilds' of your people are interesting, and a guild meant to be like a family sounds like a paradise. But..." He looked at his hand. "I've done so much damage in my life. And if it wasn't for Naruto, I'd have done even more. I... I must find a way to make up for those things."

Porlyusica didn't know who this Naruto was supposed to be, but it wasn't the first time he heard the name - Nagato apparently had experienced many bad things, since he would say names like Naruto, Konan and Jiraiya while sleeping. There was also some Madara and a Yahiko, but those names weren't as often said as the three others. "But you could always find it in Fairy Tail. No one should have to do everything alone, as much as I hate humans. Getting through hard times... it's so much easier when you have someone at your side."

Nagato thought about Konan. She was always there for him. He hoped wherever she was she could have a good life without him and live her own dreams instead of following his and Yahiko's. "Perhaps you're right. I've seen how powerful one can become when there's someone they want to protect." Once again he remembered Naruto. He remembered as the blonde shinobi had turned into a six tailed mini-Kyuubi in order to protect that Hyuuga girl.

Porlyusica smiled, the first time Nagato saw a true smile on her face. If he had to be honest, even in her old age the woman had a beautiful face.

"So... that's it, I think." The former leader of the Akatsuki was wearing black ninja pants and a long sleeves cream top, that was also given to him by Porlyusica. "Maybe I shall join this Fairy Tail in the future. Hope to see you again, Porlyusica-san."

"Don't hurry up in doing so." She replied, once again acting like she was annoyed by his presence.

Nagato smiled and walked out the door. As soon as he got outside, the redhead almost gasped in surprise - this place felt so different from the Leaf and the Hidden Rain. The air felt like it was charged by chakra, or something not very different from chakra. The nature was stronger, perhaps it was just around Porlyusica's tree house, but... wow. Naruto and Jiraiya would like this place. _Maybe we shall see each other when this is over_. As he thought that, Nagato started walking.

(x)

(x)

(x)

 **In Fairy Tail,** Makarov had much to think about. At first he hadn't noticed, but now he could sense that clearly - Erza's new eye was a lot different. Maybe even magical. He could feel the power irradiating from it, even though not in such a large scale as the Rinnegan. What led him to think about that... the Rinnegan. The eyes of God, Purehito once told him, whose bearer was destined to bring about a great revolution to this world. If in a weakened state like he was at the time Nagato was able to give Erza a new eye, the master wondered what the man could do at full power. Godlike power, Purehito said.

What led him to another thing: what to tell Nagato. He wasn't sure if he should lie or tell the truth, but being honest looked like the best choice. Afterall, Nagato didn't look like a bard person and even his powerful eyes couldn't hide the great pain they had seen. _Speaking of the Devil..._ A very at the same time familiar and unusual energy signature stood right in front of the guild. As the front door opened, Nagato walked in with a nervous look. Some guild members instantly stared, probably trying to figure out what was wrong with his eyes as the redhead quickly crossed the hall until the balcony Makarov was sitting over.

"What a surprise, I was thinking about you right now" Makarov smiled, noticing the man's face change.

"Could we talk in somewhere else? I have something to say, but not here" _At least he's got straight to the point_. The master sweatdropped, but nodded and jumped from the balcony. Signing for Nagato to follow him, the short old man walked upstairs - the only time some no S-Class wizard was allowed in the 2nd floor - and into his office.

"So... what is it?" Makarov asked, turning around as Nagato closed the door.

"I'm not joining Fairy Tail." Straight to the point again, but the master wasn't expecting those words. "At least, not now. There's something I must do first"

"And what is it...?" The Dreyar asked, trying to find a way he could convince the man to stay.

Nagato looked away for a few second. There was it, this regret look again. "In my life... I've done many bad things. Killed so many people..." Makarov tensed up at this, not knowing what to say - the man didn't look like a murderer. "My entire life was a big mistake, trying to bring peace through pain and hatred... no... this is just an excuse for me to feel better about what I did. And now... it's just like someone has given me a second chance."

"... I see." The master slowly spoke. "But why not join Fairy Tail? Things are easier when you're not alone"

"I've noticed you know what my Rinnegan is." Once again, Makarov was caught by surprise at this. "What means other people may know also, and if they know, it means someone with the Rinnegan was once on this world too. I first thought I was dead But... now I see." He stopped for just a moment, but not enough for Makarov to speak. "I was sent to another world, one the Sage of the Six Paths knew already... and now the gods have set me in this path. I don't know what's coming after me, but I'm affraid your guild won't withstand it. I don't want to see people dying for me..." He remembered Yahiko's and his parents' deaths. "Or because of me" This time, many people came to his mind - but it was Jiraiya's face the one he truly remembered. "Never again".

At this, Makarov smiled. "As if you had to be a member to have Fairy Taiç to be at your side. You don't know us, do you?" He stepped ahead, still smiling. "Look, I don't know what happened... nor do I know what you went through, but you don't have to be alone at this anymore. Do as you please, but Fairy Tail will always be open for you. You have helped one of my children, afterall." If he wasn't so small, by now the master would have put a hand on his shoulder. "That's good enough for me."

"I..." Nagato didn't know exactly what to say. In the ninja world, people spoke through their interests... Konan, Jiraiya, Naruto weren't like this, but there weren't many like them. But in Makarov's words he could only hear the voice of a father or grandfather whose sole interest is to help their children. "I will eventually join. Maybe... I could join, but stay as an unactive member for a while."

Makarov smiled at that. "Sounds good, and I'm sure Erza will be glad when she hear that you joined the guild. You've done a great thing to her, you know"

"Just a small good for all the evil I've done." Despite his words, Nagato actually smiled back. Knowing he had done this was good. He remembered what Itachi once said to Kisame.

"You can say that, but that isn't the main reason you've helped her." The master's smile didn't get any smaller.

"And what is it, then?" Nagato's smile didn't vanish either, but he got curious by the master's words.

Makarov's next words were said with such conviction, Nagato actually felt like they were truth. "Because you're a good man. I can feel that, and I'm sure that's why you were given another chance." The old man's smile got larger. "You just have to learn how to forgive yourself."

"..." Nagato's smile faded away, not sure if he should say something. "You may be right... I shall learn eventually." He ended up saying after a few seconds.

"I hope so. Fairy Tail will be waiting for you in time." The Fairy Tail master stepped back and sat on his desk. "But... since you won't stay... what are you planning to do?"

"Don't really know, but something got my attention in the map Porlyusica-san gave me" The shinobi searched his bag and took an old map of Fiore, given to him by Porlyusica along some clothes. "Galuna Island, I think it's called. Looks like a good start." He pointed at a moon-shaped island not too far away from Hargeon.

"Galuna? Are you sure?" Makarov asked with a worried face. "There's a reason to people say that island is cursed."

"Yes, there's something I must check out and Galuna seems just like the perfect place." Nagato replied, but his eyes didn't leave the map for a while. "And... maybe I should get on my way before it's dark."

"Why don't you stay and sleep here? Pretty sure I could give you an empty room in the guild building only for this night." The master smiled again. "That, and you still have to receive your guild mark"

Hearing that made Nagato think - night would be there in no time, and as much as he enjoyed walking and wasn't affraid of random thugs, it would still suck if he had to walk all the way to that Hargeon Town. What remembered him, he had to see what was this 'train' thing Porlyusica had told him about. He was pretty sure he had already heard about a 'train' before, but never got to actually know what one is. And also... staying just for this night couldn't hurt, could it?

"... Sure."

(x)

(x)

(x)

 **Meanwhile, Unknown Place**

"I'm absolutely sure, master. We've tracked it to Galuna Island." A female voice was heard from the shadows.

From a throne, another shadowed form rose - imposingly tall, a single eye seeming to glow in the dark. "Well done, Ultear. Change course, for a new key to Zeref's ressurrection has been found. We're going to Galuna Island." As he said that, the man's voice was easily noticed as old, although extremely powerful. There was no place for argument.

"As you wish, master Hades." The girl - whose height revealed her to be no more than fifteen, maybe even younger - slowly got up from the floor and walked away. As she did so, the man now identified as Hades sat down once again on his throne. Right now, he had so much to think about.

"The One Magic..." Hades' body trembled in excitement. "I can see it."

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading this. This means _a lot_ to me, I'm not here because I wanna many reviews and followers, but because I want people to know there are still people who aren't worried about writting cheap romance fanfictions with absolutely no storytelling. Perhaps some of you have already figured out how Porlyusica and Makarov know about the Rinnegan, but I'm no telling yet.**

 **Also... Yes, Nagato is joining Fairy Tail, but that won't have major focus for a while (not sure it'll have at all). I mean, I've already settled how his relationship with the guild will be and all, but I don't want to make the canon events be a major thing also. So I'm not choosing a path or another, I'm making a new one. (And don't worry, the major story thing shall begin in the next chapter).**

 **Thanks again, see ya! Oh yes, and...**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	4. Grimoire Heart

**Thanks everyone who has left a review, favorited or is following this story. I'm sorry for not updating in the last five days. I've already in mind what to do with the story, but how to write it... well, it's a lot different since many times I just ain't able to find the right words, and being from Brazil (for those of you who do not know, I'm brazilian and speak portuguese) doesn't help either. Oh yeah, and for the one who asked, I'm not planning to "teleport" other Naruto characters right now and even if I do in the future, it'll have a major purpose and a good reason, so don't expect it to happen at all. Thank you.**

* * *

Nagato left at the first sunlight, not really tired since he had spent the last few days resting. The night before he had tried to talk to some Fairy Tail members, but most of them would keep trying to avoid eye contact with his Rinnegan - and, although Nagato knew he couldn't blame them, it was quite unnerving. At least he was able to make friends with two kids, Gray and Cana, and a man named Macao. Erza wouldn't be there until afternoon since she was on a job (what Nagato found to be exactly the same as the missions gave by ninja villages), and the Rinnegan bearer decided to go before that.

Right now, the former Akatsuki was in the train to Hargeon. He had so much to think about - what happened to him, where he was, what he had done so far, why he decided to join Fairy Tail, Makarov's words about him being a good person -, the man almost didn't realizes as the train began slowing down. When it finally stopped, he was already in Hargeon. Good thing the town wasn't far from Magnolia.

"Look daddy, his eyes-..." Nagato heard some random child talking, but didn't pay any attention since he was used to people reactions at seeing his Rinnegan. In fact, he would be very surprised to find someone who would _not_ react that way. From the few things he saw on the way to the port, Nagato noted the town was more focused in fishing than magic since there was only one small magic store.

"Are you crazy?!" The eyes of the sailor Nagato was talking to widened immediately after hearing where the redhead wanted to go. "There's no way in hell I'm taking you to Galuna Island, go away. Good luck finding someone so crazy." As if he had seen the Devil, the man turned around and quickly walked away from him.

 _Shit, no one will take me there._ Nagato sighed: that man was his last hope before having to use chakra in order to reach the island. _Using Chikush_ _ōdō won't take so much chakra, but I was expecting to spare my energy for a while._ His hands clasped together and the Rinnegan user went through a few hand seals before hitting the ground with the palm of his hand. "Chikushōdō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A sealing mark spread like web before a giant smoke cloud covered not only Nagato's body, but a large section of Hargeon's port. Sailors and fishers alike yelled and ran away when a giant green bird with Rinnegan eyes suddenly appeared from the smoke with Nagato standing on it's head. _Perhaps summoning it in here wasn't a good idea._ Unwilling to create mass panic, the ninja commanded his summon to rise in the air and fly away. As the bird speeded up an explosion signaled the sound barrier being broken. It wouldn't be a long travel.

x

x

x

Meanwhile, master Hades was very satisfied with his growing guild. Previously known as Purehito, co-founder and second master of Fairy Tail guild, he had left that name and life many time ago and was slowly rising from the dead as Hades, master of the powerful dark guild Grimoire Heart - named after a new magical source the old man created from the Book of Zeref. Right now, he hadn't enough power to challenge powerful people like Tartarus guild, but in a few more years... he smiled as he thought of his current situation: the Grimoire Heart flying basement was heading straight to Galuna Island, where a new key of Zeref would be found. And this time Hades knew it was a powerful one.

 _Even now I can feel the key's power. It makes my body tremble..._ Perhaps and most likely, he thought, the feeling wasn't even real. But Hades couldn't help himself, knowing each new key collected was a step closer to Zeref's ressurrection and to the One Magic, to the Ultimate Magic World.

"Master Hades." A thought projection suddenly appeared in front of his throne. It took the form of very tall and muscular man.

"What is it, Bluenote?" The master asked, obviously annoyed by his sudden interruption.

Unlike the others, Bluenote obviously didn't fear him. As much as this could be a problem in close future, Hades knew even the powerful mage wasn't match for the power he gathered so far, so he just let him be. "I don't think it's important, but someone told me a pretty interesting thing" The man stopped for a moment and looked around. "A giant green bird suddenly appeared a few minutes ago in Hargeon and headed to Galuna Island. While it may not be important, the bird had... how was that he said..." Bluenote's gaze fixed on Hades once again. "Purple eyes with a... 'ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball', I heard. That's it."

Hades wasn't surprised by Bluenote knowing about things so quickly. Since he was a former Lieutenant Colonel of Gohra Army, the man had many powerful contacts across Ishgar, one of the reasons Hades recruited him. But... purple eyes with such an unique trait? As he forced himself to remember what eyes like these meant, his own single eye widened - _The Rinnegan. No, it can't be. It's just a legend... but..._ Hades remembered a very old legend Mavis had once told him, a legend he would eventually tell Makarov before leaving Fairy Tail.

 _"It is said that in times of great disorder, one with the Rinnegan shall be sent by the gods." Purehito said as he looked at Makarov. The younger man's eyes were fixed on the master with interest. "One destined to become either a God of Creation who will bring peace to the world or a Destroyer who will destroy everything. The Rinnegan..." Right now, the one who would eventually be known as master Hades was speaking more to himself than to Makarov. "Godlike power."_

 _"Sounds like just a myth, master." Makarov's answer didn't surprise him. "There's no way such a powerful magic could exist on this world."_

 _"But it isn't from this world, is it now? After all..." Purehito smiled. "They're the eyes of God."_

If there was some truth in Bluenote's words, the Grimoire Heart master couldn't even imagine the kind of power he would have once the Rinnegan was his. Perhaps it was the new key of Zeref. _Rinnegan. It shall be mine._

x

x

x

It wasn't ten minutes since leaving Hargeon when Nagato arrived at Galuna Island. High from the sky he could easily see the place was really moon shaped - something very familiar to him. _The Land of the Moon is an island in the shape of a moon._ The redhead thought as he walked through the beach, his summoning jutsu already gone. Even from where he was, Nagato could sense it - a lot of magical signatures just ahead, most likely a village or small town. But he wasn't going there - now now at least. Instead, the Rinnegan user headed towards some castle ruins he had seen before landing. They had to be special, since his eyes detected something different there.

His walk through the forest didn't last. Nagato saw himself on the top of the ruins a few minutes later, his Rinnegan able to see the power running through them. It was as if the stone walls were alive, just like the trees around them. Deep inside he could feel something warm, old... and big. Bigger than everything Nagato had came across so far - perhaps not bigger in size, but it was a weird thing to explain. Before he even realized, Nagato was walking in underground hallways.

 _I see you, Uzumaki Nagato._ The voice was finally strong enough for him to understand it - and what he heard got him confused. Uzumaki? _You walk to me, but are you ready to see me? Hear my voice? But of course you know the answer._ No. The answer was no, but... _Still you won't stop there. Even knowing it'll cost your life. You just can't leave without knowing why we brought you back._ Nagato's eyes widened at that. That voice talking to him... it was... _Now you see. We shall talk soon, but not now. Farewell._

"No, wait!" Nagato yelled, but the voice wasn't heard again. As he prepared to walk deeper into the ruins, a powerful energy wave brought him to his knees. Earth quaked and trembled like crazy and the ground above wouldn't endure much more. "Shit... **Shinra Tensei**!" Within a second ground was not over him anymore - instead, it was falling all around as differently sized rocks. Ten meters away from the earth, a giant flying machine slowly approached. Thanks to his powerful eyes, Nagato could effortlessly see an old man standing on the top of the airship with his arms crossed.

 _That power... that feeling..._ The redhead would have hidden, but he knew it was useless since using Shinra Tensei was enough for the old man to know he was there. So instead the former Akatsuki leader just waited until the airship reached the ground. Two children walked out as soon as the great door opened, followed slowly by the old man at the top. One of them was a blonde boy whose insane expression remembered Nagato of Deidara, while the other one was a purple haired girl.

"Such a surprise. The Rinnegan was already waiting for us." The old man smiled as he said that.

"Who are you? How do you know about my Rinnegan?" Nagato asked, making sure not to drop his guard.

The man's eye - only one, since the other one was covered by a black eyepatch - was intensely fixed on his own. "I'm Hades. Ultear, Zancrow... let's not lose too much time on this."

Before he could think what to do, the redhead was forced to move in order to avoid a fire covered punch that came from his left. "Stop, I don't w-..." The man crossed his arms and blocked a kick from that purple haired girl, but that small ball of hers came flying against his face. _Shinra Tensei!_ Nagato didn't even realize at first, but the kids most likely did since an unseen force sent both of them against stone walls.

A red blur vanished and appeared behind Zancrow. A kick sent the boy flying until he hit Ultear's body as the girl tried to get up. Nagato knew there was no holding back against this Hades fellow, but against children...

"Words cannot describe... how wonderful is to be before those eyes." Hades' voice broke off his thoughts. "You two, stay back. I'll handle this one myself."

Both kids immediately retreated. Knowing pretty well how powerful master Hades was, if he was interested on this man there probably wasn't much they could against him. "The Rinnegan..." Their master continued to speak as he stepped forward. Nagato's body tensed up. "The eyes of God."

"Don't fool yourself." _Just like I did._ Nagato looked sadly at Hades as he said that. "Regardless of having the Rinnegan, I am no god. I know that now."

"But I'll be." As he said that, Hades moved both his arms. White magical chains left them and went towards Nagato - whose body was suddenly surrounded by smoke and replaced by a log. Before the older mage even knew that, a powerful kick to his back sent him flying. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** "As Hades' chains sticked to the ground in order to allow the old man to recover, a giant panda appeared just above his head through a smoke cloud. _What..._

* * *

 **Sure, I've the next chapter almost finished right now, so it shouldn't take long. Not knowing when it'll happen, though, I'll say that at once. Happy New Year! =) Also... Perhaps (and probably) you already know that Carrie Fisher (Leia Organa, Star Wars) and Ricky Harris (Malvo, Everybody Hates Chris) both died a few days ago. What a sad thing, may the Force be with them and you alike within this next year. See ya, thanks everybody.**


	5. Decisions

**Wow, thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows. That means a lot. Right now I'm writing this and listening to R.E.M., and seeing how this story has achieved far beyond what I expected, all I can do is thank you all for this. Also, I've realized somethings I did wrong... as the speech scenes. While most of them are just fine, I'll try to make a better job... also, I shall try from now on to have a better view of Nagato's (and not only his) personality and thoughts. I mean, I'm not trying to do this a complex thing at all, but Nagato is a very deep character and it would be such a shame if I wasted this trait of him.**

 **Thanks everyone. Oh yeah, and happy new year (again).**

* * *

"But I'll be." As he said that, Hades moved both his arms. White magical chains left them and went towards Nagato - whose body was suddenly surrounded by smoke and replaced by a log. Before the older mage even knew that, a powerful kick to his back sent him flying. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** "As Hades' chains sticked to the ground in order to allow the old man to recover, a giant panda appeared just above his head through a smoke cloud. _What..._

No ordinary mage could hope to defeat the Rinnegan, and Hades knew that. But no ordinary mage he was, and that alone allowed him to move fast enough to avoid being crushed under the Panda's weight. His hands moved once again, each one positioned to mimic a gun: index and middle fingers out, thumbs up. This time Nagato was the fortunate one, since his Giant Panda's body was big enough to shield him from the massive magical bullets barrage that left Hades' pointed out fingers.

Unknown for the Grimoire Heart master, however, Nagato could see through the Panda's eyes. The animal's body suddenly hardened - the bullets now unable to pierce through it's skin - and the giant animal tackled Hades, who had to stop his attack to avoid being crushed. From the corner of his single eye, Hades saw a red blur coming and didn't lose any time as he crossed his arms in order to block a kick and the white chains were instantly back, each one grasping one of Nagato's ankles.

"Not even the power of the Rinnegan can beat me" The old man's words were followed by a merciless, nonstop smashing against nearly objects, most of them stone walls. As his body was thrown around like a ragdoll, two words came to Nagato's mind. _Shinra Tensei_. There was it again. Hades suddenly saw himself being pushed back, but unlike the children he was prepared; his feet left a deep trail behind as the man sideslipped, but didn't leave the ground. The chains were still grasping Nagato's ankles - Hades' eyes widened, but it was too late to react as the Rinnegan bearer's body came flying. He tried to dodge it, but the Giant Panda stopped him from moving.

Both Ultear and Zancrow watched in awe as a flying kick hit their master's chest. Hades staggered and tried to keep balance, but a punch to his face forced the old man against a stone wall. "Can you hear me now?"

Hades knew his magical power was high, higher than most could even dream about. But as realization came to him - that this _boy_ was having so much ease to keep up with him -, the old man didn't bother to hide his anger. "I don't want to hear it!" His arm moved and he punched Nagato in the face, but his foe's skin was like an iron piece. Another kick hit Hades' stomach and the dark wizard tried to step back - only to find himself against the wall. "... You..." He could almost feel the kids' eyes on him right now. Being humiliated like that... "Just die! **KATSU**!"

Nagato's Rinnegan could see the powerful energy wave quickly gathering around his body. _Gakid_ _ō_. Whatever this technique was it never came, however, as the redhead absorbed the power before any harm could be done. A new punch sent Hades' body through the stone wall behind him, but this time Nagato didn't allow him to recover. _Banshō Ten'in_.

 _How is that possible..._ Hades felt himself being pulled towards Nagato before other punch connected to his face and sent him back again. _I'm gonna kill him... even if that means destroying his Rinnegan..._ A very powerful darkness magic beam left his mouth, but it suddenly stopped as it was about to hit Nagato's body. " **Shinra Tensei** " This time it was stronger than before. Having absorbed the old man's powerful magical energy, Nagato could easily put enough power behind this Shinra Tensei to push back the magic beam and send Hades through several stone walls.

"Just give up already!" Saying Hades was angry right now wasn't even close to what he felt. He wasn't angry, he was furious. Magic surrounded his body and the entire Galuna Island trembled before his power. The master moved his arms and created purple magic formulas in the air - five circles at Nagato's left, five at his right, three under and three above him. Nagato could perfectly see now how powerful Hades truly was - perhaps the old man would've been powerful enough to replace Deidara. " **Amaterasu Formula 300** "

The giant explosion that followed created such a powerful shockwave, it could be easily felt from anywhere between Galuna and Hargeon. Ultear and Zancrow both fell to the ground, thanking God the attack was only focused on the red haired man. Hades fell to his knees. _It has been a long time since the last time someone managed to keep up with me. But now it's over._ As the dust cloud slowly vanished, Nagato's corpse laid down in the center of a crater. _His body wasn't destroyed... maybe the Rinnegan..._

"You should give up" Hades' eyes widened as a very familiar voice came from behind. The Nagato in the crater suddenly disappeared through a smoke cloud. _What is happening?_ Before the old man could react, a hand grasped his head. "Trying to make me give up." _Ningendō_.

Ultear and Zancrow both managed to get up just in time to see Hades' corpse fall to the ground. Nagato stood there with one outstretched arm and a glowing, blue human-shaped... body?... something... in his hand. _That's impossible... Master_ _Hades is..._ They both thought in shock. The man's look didn't leave the deceased body. _... Dead?_

x

x

x

Nagato knew this wouldn't be the first time he killed someone with Human Path. In truth, perhaps saying it was the hundredth time wouldn't be exaggerated. But he had never felt this way before... regret? It had been such a long time since he last cared about taking someone's life. Right now, as Hades' soul glowed in his hand, the only thing he had to do was release it and the man would be gone for good. Memories of the last few seconds flashed through his mind.

 _Once again, his Rinnegan allowed the redhead to see the massive amounts of magical power gathering around himself. But this time it was too much... and Nagato knew there was no way in hell for him alone to absorb so much energy so quickly. But luckily for him, he wasn't alone: a single hand seal and a Kage Bunshin appeared just in time. Together they were able to drain the explosion as it happened._

 _As the dust vanished, the former Akatsuki had his clone toss him over Hades' head as he transformed in a stone and then lay down in the center of the crater._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as his Giant Panda's shared vision caught Zancrow and Ultear coming at him. _Bansh_ _ō Ten'in_. Nagato moved his free hand just in time. Ultear's body was pulled against Zancrow's, but the boy managed to avoid her and attack Nagato with a fire-covered punch. _Gakid_ _ō_. If his chakra wasn't full after absorbing that spell of Hades, now it was for sure. The blonde boy's eyes widened as his neck was effortlessly grabbed and his magic power taken away from him. _Shurad_ _ō_. Thanks to his panda - again -, Nagato caught Ultear coming from his other side. A new, robotic arm detached from Nagato's shoulder and the girl's body was grabbed mid air as she jumped against the man.

"What the...?" She struggled, but couldn't get out of his grasp as her magic was also slowly drained. A third arm detached from that soulder, but this one hadn't a hand, but a canon. Her eyes widened, but there wasn't much she could do. _Is... Is he going to kill me? I... I am going to die..._

Meanwhile, even though the small fight Nagato wasn't really there. He was lost in his own mind, trying to see through this mess... Wasn't he different from what he used to be? So far that's what he thought, but right now the ninja could not think straight. _Shall I kill them?_ The canon approached Ultear's head and a blue bright came from it's firing hole. _How can I bring peace... make up for everything... killing children. But they deserve it..._ Then he remembered Naruto's words.

 _"But..." Just as it looked like Naruto was going to kill them, the blonde's next words surprised both him and Konan. "Pervy Sage believed in me, and left me a quest. So I'm gonna believe in Pervy Sage's belief. That's my answer." The blonde Leaf ninja had a determined expression as he said that. His words echoed through the fake paper tree created by Konan, and Nagato at first almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So... I won't kill you."_

Those memories... _So that was the peace Jiraiya believed? Perhaps I shouldn't kill them..._ Nagato noticed both Ultear and Zancrow's scared faces. The two of them were pale and trembling. As Nagato struggled with his own conflicting thoughts, he barely noticed his hand canon charging up and ready to fire. Ultear closed her eyes as the brightness reached it's peak. _I think I shall believe in you... Uzumaki Naruto_. This time, his own words echoed through his mind. _Konan... It's okay. I am making a new decision. A decision I had once given up on._ The shot never came as the bright faded away and Nagato's canon arm retracted. _So... I won't kill you. That's my answer._

Both Ultear and Zancrow fell to the ground as Nagato release them. Once again looking at Hades' corpse, the Rinnegan bearer crouched and slowly inserted back the old man's soul. Immediately his body had colour again, but he didn't wake up. For the first time, Nagato looked directly at Ultear as the girl tried to get up. "I've made a decision... looks like I won't kill you." His glare then changed to Zancrow, who was also having a hard time to get back on foot. "Take your master with you and go away. Don't look for me again"

Before they could give him an answer, the redhead disappeared. _Did I do the right thing?_ Nagato still didn't know the answer for that, but for the first time he could feel like he had done something good. Something he was truly happy to do - not like when he killed people and tried to convince himself that was needed in order to bring peace. _Because you're a good man. I can feel that, and I'm sure that's why you were given another chance._ He remembered Makarov's words. "Jiraiya, Naruto... Wherever you two are, maybe there's still hope for me."

* * *

 **It took me some time to write the battle scene because I had to watch and read Nagato's and Hades' fights in order to not make a mistake. Maybe it wasn't a very nice thing having Nagato kick Grimoire Heart asses with so much ease, as long as he is a very powerful character, but that's how I feel a fight between he and Hades would play out. As I said, from now own I'll have major focus on Nagato's personality and mind (and other major characters). Thanks everyone, see ya around!**


	6. Ready to Go

**Thanks for the reviews, I'll take my time to answer two people. First one... Why didn't Nagato just lock them somewhere? Because he wasn't even thinking straight right then, and even if he was most of his techniques are meant to kill. Also, there was a guy who reviewed saying Hades was downplayed. He wasn't. Throwing Makarov isn't even close to Naruto Sage Mode strength, since Naruto restrained one of Kurama's tail with his bare hands and flipped the bijuu over his body (according to Hiruzen, a swing of Kyuubi's tails can crush several mountains and create tsunamis, so there's no way Hades is as strong as Naruto SM). Also, he didn't easily take Natsu's Lightning Flame roar, in truth he was hurt by it and it didn't destroy any island, it just left behind a destruction trail, what even Naruto's Oodama Rasengan is able to do. Hades' absorption is made through a spell and Shinra Tensei is too quick for it to be effective. Bluenote's Gravity Magic is just about pulling things to the ground, it's not like Nagato's Deva Path and his black hole magic hasn't done anything impressive enough to be put above an ordinary Pain's Chibaku Tensei, let alone Nagato's. Also have in mind that Hades has not his Grimoire Heart and the Demon Eye, since both he only achieved by the time of the canon and this story is taking place 8 years before that, so he's without his two most powerful weapons. Grimoire Law wasn't used because 1- I don't know what it does, so I can't write an effect 2- It's casting time is waaaaay too big to use it against Nagato, and Hades is not an idiot. Btw, "Amaterasu Formula 300" doesn't exist in the canon. Even at his peak Hades is nowhere close to a full power Nagato, probably it would take at least someone from Tartarus to have a fair chance against him. Nagato effortlessly stomped both Naruto and Killer Bee in their bijuu modes even as a mindless Edo Tensei and without his legs, by God's sake. Hades would only stand a chance against him if he knew everything about Nagato's techniques and his Rinnegan, and Hades _doesn't_. The only thing he knew so far about the Rinnegan was a myth. But I'll, however, try not to stomp Fairy Tail major characters anymore since I didn't like this fight either (although this story will have no focus on battles, despite they're still going to happen between chapters). Thanks for the review.**

 **Also, thanks for all the favorites and follows. I'm happy to know so many people are reading (and liking) it. Just like the two fellows above, let me know if there's something that displeases you and I'll answer (as long as it isn't a major plot thing, since it would be spoiler) as soon as I can. Don't be affraid to send me a PM or something like that if you wants to.**

* * *

 _"Naruto, I will return to our master's side and watch your story unfold." Nagato saw himself somewhere in the Elemental Nations. A large energy sword pierced through his body, but he couldn't feel any pain while his skin slowly cracked. He could also see Uchiha Itachi a few meters away, whose body was surrounded by a giant sized spectral warrior - from it the sword came. But his gaze wasn't on him, nor was it on the Kumogakure ninja besides him. No... It was on a very known face, still very different from what Nagato remembered: Uzumaki Naruto. His body glowed yellow, like he was entirely made of flame-like golden chakra. It was beautiful to see. "If you ask me, you are the final volume of the trilogy." His next words were followed by several crack sounds as his skin cracked._

 _"Jiraiya was the perfect first volume." He could see where that was going. It was weird, he knew all this had happened, but didn't know how and why. "But the second volume was a failure... me." Nagato agreed with his own words, and also the next ones. That was how he felt since hearing Naruto's answer to his question, and how he expected not to feel sometime in the future. "One that our master would not acknowledge."_

 _"The series will culminate with the third and final volume." The crack sounds were stronger now. What a shame, Nagato thought, that every time he got a chance of speaking to Naruto they were enemies or he hadn't much time left. But that's how Nagato thought about Naruto: the perfect final volume still being writen, but that will eventually culminate in a masterpiece even above the first volume that was Jiraiya. "You must make it a masterpiece... One that will completely overshadow the failure of the middle volume, Naruto!" The sounds finally reached their peak and he felt himself being pulled towards Itachi's spectral warrior. As that happened, the cracks became louder, but he could barely hear them. He was happy to see Itachi and the Kumo ninja had respectful looks on their faces as they watched him being sealed away. Naruto didn't answer him: instead, the holder of the Nine Tails gave him a thumbs up. Nagato smiled. He would have also, if he could move his arms._

 _"Farewell." Were his last words as his word blacked out and he was sealed away. Now he could remember pretty well what was that: someone had reanimated him and Itachi, along many other deceased ninja, to fight a new war. But this time... this time, the Five Great Nations and the other shinobi nations were together in a war for peace. Perhaps things weren't so bad, after all. Nagato only wished he could've watched Naruto as he said he would._

x

x

x

And that was it. An entire life time ran across his mind as he saw Naruto grow up from that strange boy he was to a full man until the day he became the Nanadaime Hokage. Nagato saw Naruto fight against many reanimated powerful ninja, and eventually fight Uchiha Madara alongside another Uchiha clan guy - Uchiha Sasuke, was it? Itachi's younger brother, and even save the world from a goddess, the mother of the Sage of the Six Paths. _Jiraiya was right to believe in you, Naruto. You truly are the Saviour of this World. We shall se each other again._

 _Wake up._ A voice - the very same voice that talked to him in that ruins on Galuna Island - spoke, but Nagato couldn't see from where it was coming. _Wake up, Nagato. Wake up_. His vision became a blur. Within a second, the world around him wasn't black anymore. "Wake up." As he turned his head, Nagato almost fired a Shinra Tensei at the sight of a monster looking at him. But then he remembered where he was: Galuna Island. A village of peaceful, friendly demons. And they were the reason that island was known as cursed... how could human beings be so stupid, fearing such kind people just for their looks? Last night he had spent some time talking to them and listening how they couldn't leave the island, since outsiders would reject and even attack them on sight.

"Thank you, Bobo-san." The Rinnegan bearer smiled. At first they were hesitant in talking to him, and Nagato had only his weird eyes to thank for that. What a pain that he couldn't turn them on and off just like the Sharingan and the Byakugan. But as they started to talk, Nagato and Bobo, the son of the village chief Moka, had quickly developed a good relationship. But Nagato knew he couldn't stay much time. He remembered the last night, when he fought Hades and that two kids. He had seen their airship leave and couldn't feel their energy signatures anymore, but still was confused about sparing their lives. Did he do the right thing? What if they killed someone? What if they came back? He wasn't really thinking straight back then.

"No prob. I must do something right now, see you soon, Nagato." Bobo got up and left. Nagato had asked the demon to wake him up, what wasn't a problem since he was sleeping outside. His attention then came back to the main reason for him to be there in first place: The moon-shaped island. It was exactly the same as he remembered the Land of the Moon to be, at least in shape. Could Galuna Island be the Land of the Moon? _Or perhaps it's just coincidence._ But he knew the truth pretty well. _There's no coincidence._ He sighed and slowly raised from the ground. If this place was the Land of the Moon and Naruto was already dead, that could only mean he was in the future. That could also explain why people were called 'mages' and their chakra felt so strange, yet so familiar.

 _But why am I alive?_ Although Nagato did knew there would be no answer, he still hoped the voice from the ruins would talk to him in his mind. It didn't. Another sigh left the redhead's mouth as he walked through the small village. Ever since he had absorbed that powerful attack from Hades - Amaterasu, did he call it? -, his entire body felt like an overflowing cup and Nagato knew he would have to release that much energy sometime soon. "Nagato." He stopped and looked around to see Moka, the village chief. "Moka-san?"

"Please, you don't have to call me that." The old demon spoked with a glad smile. Nagato couldn't help but smile back, still half unable to believe that a demon could have such a gentle smile on his face. "I've yet not talked to you about that, but I would like to know something about your eyes." Moka must have noticed the Rinnegan bearer's expression change, cause he was quick to continue his words. "I mean, they are pretty unusual and... well... unique. And I'm pretty sure to have already seen or heard about eyes like yours."

 _How can every single old man I cross know something about my Rinnegan?_ Back to the Elemental Nations, there were some people who already knew about his ocular power. Orochimaru, Jiraiya and that toad of him... Fukasaku? Not really a surprise, since the Sage of the Six Paths was a very known figure in the shinobi world. But how first Makarov, then Hades and now Moka knew about it was something that bothered him. "I've been born with those eyes. This... special power. From where I came, they called it Rinnegan."

"Rinnegan? Are you sure?" The chief had still a confused look. "No, I would remember this name. But..." Moka closed his eyes and tried to think, but just couldn't remember. After a few more minutes, he eventually gave up. "Doesn't matter. But I'm sure they're something important."

"Probably." Nagato agreed, knowing very well that. If his Rinnegan was needed, something important was on the way.

"..." The demon crouched and sat down, his eyes still on Nagato's face. "You are going to leave, aren't you?"

"Yes. I've already somewhere in mind." The shinobi sat down besides him, his purple eyes on the sky. "There are so many things I have to do, but right now I'm trying to figure out about something... Tell me, Moka-san." Moka would have said the man not to call him '-san', but Nagato didn't allow the chief to speak. "Is the word 'shinobi' familiar to you?" At the demon's head shaking negatively, he continued. "Rinnegan? Konoha? Ninjutsu?" Still nothing. "Chakra?"

That got his attention. "Chakra?" Moka repeated the word. "Chakra... I..." His eyes then widened. "Chakra... Your eyes. My father once told me about it. There was a time... a time when people could breath fire and walk on water. That's what he told me. But... with the time, chakra was no more. It has weakened. And faded away. Replaced. But the god with purple eyes... Is..." The demon stopped for a second. "Is that you? Are you... a god?"

"That's what I used to think." Nagato gave him a sad smile as he got up. "And that when you are a god, your thoughts and words become absolute. That I could see things ordinary men could only dream about." Right now, Nagato wasn't really looking at Moka. He was looking at his past, listening to the very same words he had said to Jiraiya before killing him. "But... Someone has shown me that I'm no god." Naruto's face came to his mind, "Nor are my actions absolute. I'm just a man who happens to have the Rinnegan."

"... I see..." Moka replied as he also got up. "So... what are you going to do?"

"At first, I'm going back to Hargeon." His Rinnegan was once again at the sky as he shook his head. "And from there I'll head east. There's something I need to find out, and maybe the answer lies there." It was true. East of Hargeon was Crocus, the capital of Fiore Kingdom but, as much as he would want to visit the town, it wasn't his destination. "Something got my attention. I think it's called Sun Village."

"And when are you leaving?" The couple began walking, and Nagato could just wonder how things worked there since he couldn't see any stores around the village. Maybe they just helped themselves.

"I was thinking to leave as soon as possible."

x

x

x

"Are you sure, Makarov? The Rinnegan?" Yajima was a former Fairy Tail mage and new member of the Magic Council. "Seems like a fairy tale."

Makarov couldn't blame him for not believing, since he himself wasn't completely sure of what he saw. "I know, but believe me... it was the Rinnegan. Porlyusica has seen it also." Right now the Fairy Tail master was using a Thought Projection in order to speak with his old friend. "Something will happen within the next years. Fate has already set it up"

"If you say so, Makarov, I shall believe in you. But you should keep it as a secret." As he said that, Yajima looked around quickly. "Think about it... not only many powerful dark wizards would be after this young man, but the Magic Council too. They would want to turn him into a weapon or destroy it." Once again the old man looked around and sighed. "Now I have to go, they're missing me. See you, Makarov"

Makarov's Thought Projection vanished, knowing Yajima was a busy man. _I'm too old for this shit._

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for reading. Don't really know what to say, so... se ya around.**


End file.
